hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Everywhere I Go
Everywhere I Go was the third single released from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was created in 2007 where it was originally intended for release on Hollywood Undead. The song was remixed by Danny Lohner and included as a track on Desperate Measures in 2009. Music video The music video was released on January 12, 2010 and was directed by Charlie Scene. The video follows Charlie Scene to a party with the rest of the band doing typical "gangster" acts, such as dancing with women and general partying. Reception It peaked at #38 on the Billboard Alternative Songs chart. Official Lyrics Everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Bitch, everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Wake up, grab beer, grab rear, shave beard Put on some scene gear Gotta get drunk 'fore my mom wakes up Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts I'm Undead, unfed Been sleeping on bunk beds since ten So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! When I start drinking My dick does all my thinking Hoes want to be seen with me And I like their big, fake titties D cups with extra filling Take it out, let me lick it quickly Calm down, it's just a hickey I'll blame it on this whiskey sipping, gets me tipsy Drink fast and enjoy your buzz Take back streets to avoid the fuzz I wanna take you home, but your friends won't let ya' I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta Buy beer or pay the rent? My signing bonus was quickly spent So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fucking butcher And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher! Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! Let's get this party jumping Let's see some 40 chugging I wanna see your booty rubbing Against my dick when I start buzzing Come on, girls, I wanna see you drinking I wanna see your brains start shrinking Make a move, I saw you winking Drunken pussy is what I'm thinking I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance Grab two hoes and do some body shots I wanna party all night till they call the cops Fuck a wristband, let's all do a keg stand I'm like Cheech, you got the Chong, hitting up the beer bong When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger And I don't give a fuck 'cause I'm the designated drinker! Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! Let's get this party started (What?) Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! Let's get this party started (Start it!) Let's keep them 40’s popping (What?) So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties dropping! Everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Bitch, everywhere I go, bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show Background vocals *Da Kurlzz sings the intro and outro with Charlie Scene. *Charlie Scene sings all the choruses with Deuce. *Da Kurlzz shouts "like I'm Ashton Kutcher" behind Charlie Scene. *Da Kurlzz shouts "when I start buzzing" behind Charlie Scene. *Da Kurlzz shouts "till they call the cops" behind Charlie Scene. *Da Kurlzz shouts "designated drinker" behind Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - clean vocals ;Additional *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Mark Kiczula - engineering *Fox Phelps - assistant programming *B.C. Smith - programming Trivia *A remix of this song, entitled Everywhere I Go (Castle Renholdër Remix), is featured as a track on the live album, Desperate Measures. **Additional production by Danny Lohner, mixed by Kevin "Caveman" Shirley. **A live version of this track is also featured on the same live album. *Another remix of this song was released on Hollywood Undead's website in 2009 titled Everywhere I Funk. The remix has since been taken down, but can still be found online. *The line in this song, "I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not," is referenced in Christmas in Hollywood with the line, "So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice." *The intro of this song is referenced in Pigskin with the line "Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie/Check the list again, yeah, they call me Charles P. Scene!" *In Usual Suspects, Charlie Scene mentions making you sing his anthem, which is most likely this song. *This song is played by the band live at almost all of their concerts, and is normally one of the last songs preformed by the band before their performance ends. *The line "And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher" is a reference to Ashton Kutcher's television show Punk'd. *The line "I'm like Cheech, you got the Chong" references the comedy duo Cheech & Chong. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2010 Category:Swan Songs Category:Charlie Scene Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Produced by Don Gilmore